yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Beddy-Byes
is a Boss Yo-kai that first appeared in Yo-kai Watch 3. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch games: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Beddy-Byes is a large humanoid Yo-kai with blue skin and blonde, braided hair, wearing what appears to be a pink night gown. She has mismatching eyes, with her right one being much larger than the left, and their colors being different as well. Her right eye has a red iris and a white sclera, while her left one has a blue iris and a red sclera. She doesn't have a nose. There are many freckles on her face, and her large mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Similar to her eyes, her right arm is a lot bigger than her left, the latter of which she uses to hold up the bed under which she appears. She is accompanied by both a floating alarm clock and plush toy. Beddy-Byes has a very caring personality, ultimately just trying to keep her children safe and happy. She can however get aggressive and harm people while doing so. Beddy-Byes possesses great physical strength, mostly attacking by hitting opponents with her large right hand. Adding to that, she has the ability to breathe ice storms, and summon various toys from below her bed to launch at her opponents. When she is sleeping, she can restore her HP through having a peaceful dream, and she can also curse Yo-kai to lower their defense. Beddy-Byes is a manifestation of Elizabeth Hazeltine's feelings, who is Buck's and Dorothy's mother. During a time where she was sick, a lot of pressure was put on Buck, causing him to develop the habit of staying a way from home for long periods of time. Afterwards, while on a business trip alongside the children's father, her feelings of concern for them grew so large, Beddy-Byes was created and appeared back in the family's mansion to protect the children. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Beddy-Byes appears in Chapter 7, where she inspirits Dorothy and lures in Nate and the others inside Dorothy's room, with the intention of having them safely play together. The group ends up fighting her, believing her to be an evil Yo-kai, or in Buck's case, an evil alien. It is after this fight that the fact that Buck is Dorothy's younger brother is revealed to Nate and the others. Wanting to protect his sister, Buck tries to attack Beddy-Byes, but Dorothy stops him, and asks Beddy-Byes if she is actually their mother. With her identity revealed, Beddy-Byes has a talk with her children, both with her apologizing for what happened, and Buck apologizing for staying away from home so late. He promises to be good, and Beddy-Byes retreats, satisfied. Afterwards, Dorothy muses they should write their mother a letter, causing Hailey Anne and the others to be shocked to learn that their mother is in fact still alive, despite having brought forth a Yo-kai. Strategy Beddy-Byes has a varied attack scheme: * Slapping a single Yo-kai. * Slamming both top corners of the board, hitting the player's Yo-kai twice. * Similar to the attack above, but this time slams a single row. * Letting out a freezing breath to deal Ice damage to all Yo-kai on the field. * Lets out a curse on a Yo-kai, causing their DEF to decrease. * A Soultimate attack which she lifts up the bed and shoots out several toys and other objects on the entire board, dealing high unavoidable damage and causes her to sleep. * When she's asleep, she can restore a large amount of HP, bringing her back to full health and wakes her up. Beddy-Byes will generate both a blue-aura sheep and a red-aura clock during her Soultimate. If the player attacks the sheep, it will cause her to go to sleep and to end the charge prematurely. Vice-versa with the sleeping Soultimate. If they hit the wrong object or don't do it in time, the attack will not be cancelled. Much like Junkernaut and Don Spiracy, she covers the entire board, so any Soultimate attack will work (but not Inspirits much like other bosses) Etymology "Betty-san" is Betty, a Western name, with the honorific suffix, ''-san'' added. Betty might also be derived from bed'. ''It is also a diminutive of "Elizabeth", her human name. "Beddy-Byes" is derived from the translation of "Beddy-Bye" a baby-talk word meaning Bedtime. "Nocturnia" is a corruption of "Nocturna" (night). Origin She is based on a monster under the bed. Her appearance in Yo-kai Watch 3 also features references to the movie The Exorcist, so she might be inspired by the concept of a demon possessing children. Trivia In other languages de:Weiabetti Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai